


Hand-me-down friends

by Mirdala



Series: Blackwatch Week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Week, Genji Shimada is angry, Jesse has slight crush, Original Character Death(s), but that won't stop him from calling somone out, for being disrespectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirdala/pseuds/Mirdala
Summary: Blackwatch Week Day 4Friends/EnemiesJesse is trying to make the best of shitty situation. What else is he supposed to do when he gets a friend of friend dumped on him?





	Hand-me-down friends

Jesse walked to Genji’s room. The halls at Blackwatch HQ were dark. Being past curfew, he shouldn’t be walking around. Not like anyone would challenge him on the matter being one of the more senior agents. He carried with him a plastic grocery bag. Its material was stretched awkwardly with the bulky items in it. It was Genji’s one-year anniversary in Blackwatch. Jesse felt that required something special for his little briarberry. All part of his gradual attempt to befriend Genji. There was a void…that needed to be filled. He was comfortable enough into thinking he was no longer under the category of ‘will kill if given the opportunity’ but listed firmly as ‘will tolerate in small doses’. 

Jesse knocked a beat on Genji’s door. Jesse tapped his foot and bobbed his head as he waited, continuing the beat he started with the knock. The door opened, Genji stood sans faceplate, with an unamused look. He was wearing clothes for once. Standard Blackwatch shirt and sweats. Must be chilly.

“Evenin’. Mind if I come in? I got ya somethin’.” He held up the bag hoping the odd shapes and muted colors would entice Genji. Jesse gives it a shake.

Genji holds out his hand.

“Ah, well...” Jesse turns slightly sheepish. “It’s for the both of us. To celebrate your one year anniversary with me. Us! I mean Blackwatch! One year since you joined Blackwatch. Fully.” Jesse ended with a cough. He is about to turn on his heel when Genji hummed, now amused, then steps to the side letting Jesse in the room. Jesse dips in, kicking himself mentally over his slip. The room bares nothing aside from the basic. Jesse makes a mental note to get a trinket or something.

“Alright. Now close yer eyes. Put out yer hand.” Genji gives a snort.

“I’m not stupid, Jesse. I have played that trick before.” Jesse blinked. His brain stuck on Genji having just used his first name. Hot damn. That’s progress if Jesse ever saw it. The spoken words finally make it past his wonderment.

“What? No! That’s not what I—,” Jesse, flustered, quickly digs through the bag then shoves one of the presents to Genji’s chest. “Here.” Genji reflexively places a hand to the object to catch it once Jesse pulls his hand away and stares at the colored package. He peers down seeing a steaming bowl of ramen adhered to the lid of turns out to be a bowl.

“Why did you get this?” Jesse gave Genji a shit eating grin over his shoulder having walked to the small sink to put water in a glass.

“Alston and I made a run into town. Just cause Reyes says we ain’t allowed off base doesn’t mean that’ll stop us.” Jesse placed the water in the microwave. Briefly he wondered why Genji didn’t have a kettle since he likes to drink tea. Another mental note is made. He could have heated the water in with the bowl but the swears of a friend gone too soon told him it was blasphemy. The plastic of the bowl would ruin the taste if nuked. “We loaded up on snacks and I had been meaning to get this for you for a while now. Figured it’d be a good—“ A crunch stops Jesse from punching in the last few digits into the microwave timer. Genji stands with his fist clenched around the plastic bowl, crushing it.

“Genji?” Genji suddenly seems aware of himself. Shaking free of a ghost, he looks to Jesse then to the destroyed bowl.

“I—these are my favorite. A guilty pleasure. I never told you. How did you know?” Jesse swallowed. It had been an offhanded comment that for whatever reason had stuck with him for nearly two years now. A comment from monthly debriefing from…an undercover Blackwatch agent in the Shimada clan’s security detail. He had gone back to the recordings, highly secured and above his authority, because he couldn’t remember the specific brand. He wanted to get it right. He wanted it to be a thoughtful gift for Genji.

Its what friends do…. for a dead friend’s friend… right? Both left behind with just the shared memory of a single person to bind them together.

Jesse’s pause gave Genji his answer.

“I shouldn’t be surprised. Foss was meticulous.” Jesse winces at the name while Genji chuckled mirthlessly. “Ever attentive. Not really fair when you have a nicely organized file all about me.”

“Come on now Genji, that ain’t what—"

“Then what,  _McCree_?” Genji lets the bowl fall to the ground all progress made following it. “Might as well use the gathered intel by one of your undercover snakes to keep the living weapon appeased! Feed it its favorite treats. Remind it how it got here. Lied to by its friend! Cut down by its family!”

Jesse snapped forward baring his teeth. He tried being nice. Tried to extend gestures of welcoming. Friend of a friend be damned. He wasn’t going to allow the memory of their friend be pissed on. A friend who helped him rescue Reyes once. Inseparable hellions.  

“You think you’re the only one whose kin ever turned on them? How do you think I got into Deadlock? How F—” Jesse ground his teeth. He still can’t bare to say the name. “How they got to be how they were?”

“Sure as shit wasn’t our choice.” Jesse’s fists are balled tightly. Didn’t matter it’d been years. The loss still hurt, more than others he had lost. Jesse looks away from Genji, a living reminder, trying to hold back the ache.

“You ain’t the only one who got the raw end of a deal that day? F—” Again he can’t say the name, his voice vanishes each time he tries. “They  _died_  because they saved you. My friend. My family died. For you!”

He walks shoulders tense to the door, yanks it open with unnecessary force.

 Jesse didn’t bother to look over his shoulder as he left.

“Don’t you dare sully that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Losing friends suck. I always figured Genji would have his head up his own ass forgetting there are other people in pain around him. Buried in his own anger at everything and everyone. He has good reason.


End file.
